


i swear i hate you when you leave (but i like it anyway)

by badlandz



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badlandz/pseuds/badlandz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke's disappearing acts are starting to weigh heavily on michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i swear i hate you when you leave (but i like it anyway)

**Author's Note:**

> [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rc3-TA8ziEg) song was the inspiration behind all of this

michael had gotten used to this, nights filled with tangled legs, tangled sheets, kiss swollen mouths and an empty bed in the morning. he was used to falling, both drunkenly into bed and inside his head every time he looked at luke.

things weren't always like this, they weren't always so complicated. michael could remember when things were easy, when they'd play their guitars ashton's garage, when it wasn't luke's job but just a fun way for all of them to pass the time. when luke was his and not the entire worlds.

he always had a thing for luke, he just didn't know what that thing was. what he did know was that whenever luke was around it was hard to breathe but in the best possible way.

michael couldn't pinpoint the exact moment things started to change, he didn't really want to. he was nothing but happy for luke being able to break free from the city they lived in, the familiar faces they saw daily. he was happy that luke was living his dream, he was sad that he felt like he wasn't part of it.

the days when luke wasn't being a rolling stone, off in some other country, city, whatever, those were the good days, the ones michael lived for, those days were easy. they'd lay around and kiss, luke would write a song, michael would stare like he was some sort of god. he wasn't, he was just luke.

those days began with never ending hugs, the kind where michael would wrap his arms around luke tight enough to suffocate and never want to let go. they'd continue with food on the table that was neglected for time on the couch, talking, kissing, being michael and luke. they'd end in bed, the two of them together, happy.

michael hated it, hated when he could feel their time together ending because he knew what was next. he knew he'd wake up in the morning to a sloppily written note from luke apologizing for having to leave so early, signed, _luv, luke_ because he was never quite mature enough to say those three little words michael was desperate to hear.

he'd spend his days going through the motions, putting x's through days on the calendar, counting down until luke returned. it felt like ages between the weeks he got to see him, felt like when he saw him again he'd be a stranger. maybe someday he would be.

time passed , somehow, he didn't expect it to, he was less worried and anxious and just ready to see his...luke. there was nothing official, luke never let them put a label on themselves, he'd always tell michael he could do so much better. he could settle down with someone who was there, not some ghost who could appear and disappear at random times. he'd argue it every time, he didn't want anyone else, he wanted luke and he always would.

they were together again, luke was by his side and they were happy, but nothing lasts forever. michael knew it was only a matter of time until the two of them were in bed saying their goodnights, until michael couldn't sleep so he'd lay there and stare at luke, absorb everything about him. he knew in the morning he'd wake up to an empty bed and an empty heart.

the sun was shining in the window, hitting michael just right on the face so it woke him up. he wasn't ready to say goodbye to the cold side of the bed, the side where he wished luke would be. he wasn't ready to read the note luke left next to his bed telling him he'd see him soon and that stupid _luv luke_ signature. he rolled onto his back, rubbed his hands over his face hoping maybe it was a dream, maybe when he opened his eyes it'd still be last night, things would still be okay.

he sat up and finally opened his eyes, ready to accept that luke was gone and things were over, until he looked next to the bed, at the boy standing there, the boy who's finally saying those three words.

no notes, no _luv luke_ , no dreams. just an i love you and see you later because things aren't over this time.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to [nina](http://cyclotomic.tumblr.com/) for all the help :)


End file.
